Secrets are Meant to be Told
by lollidella-vip
Summary: Sonny wants Chad but he doesn't want her. Can 3 months together in the same house more like mansion change everything? DISCONTINUED!
1. Trailer

**Chad and Sonny have been enemies forever…**

"Good!"

"Good!

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

**But there's a secret…**

"I like Sonny."

"W-WHAT?!"

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Not that girl from _Chuckle City_!"

**There's jealously…**

"I thought you were supposed to help me get her!"

"Well, I never keep my promises."

**And something bad will happen…**

"Let go of me!"

"Come on, baby, you know you want to."

**Scratch that. Many bad things will happen.**

"T-This is a bad idea…"

"Come on, all the stars do this!"

**But new friendships start.**

"I'm Cynthia, but you can call me Cindy."

"Allison, but you can call me Sonny."

**Will Chad and Sonny finally be together?**

**Coming Soon to fanfiction  
**


	2. Lunch

**A/M: Thank you x3Before..3 for being the first reviewer! Also, thank you all for adding me to your fav. stories/story alerts!!! Please, review and I will update faster!!!! Luv ya!**

"Sonny." Chad said, glaring at me.

"Chad." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

It was another day in the cafeteria, a normal day. The lunch was pretty much crap. The week before Summer Vacation!!!

"Wait up, Cooper." I said, throwing my crap for lunch into a trashcan. "Yes, Munroe?" he said, giving me a piece of sushi. _Stupid gourmet lunch…can't…resist. _"Erm, thanks." I said, accepting the food, stuffing it in my mouth. Chad chuckled. "So, what is it Sonny?" he asked, stuffing a sushi roll in his mouth. I started fixing my hair. "Uh, y'know...my parents are friends with _yours…_and I was just reminding you-" "-that our families are going on vacation together at my summer mansion, yada yada, I _know_, Sonny," he said, interrupting me.

My eyes got wider. Jeez, I was just reminding him. _Because you looooove him. _Shut up, stupid conscience. "Well…" I said, filling the awkward silence." Chad thought for a while and handed me his tray of gourmet food. "Wha-" "Take it," he commanded. I took the tray hesitantly. "Why? Did you poison it?" Chad laughed. "Nah. I just want you to eat like a star," he said simply. I gaped at him. "Okay…" I said, running out of words. He laughed again. "Have a good lunch Sonny," he said, winking at me "Uh, bye, Chad!" I shouted after him. He clicked his tongue, pistol pointed, and walked into the kitchen.

I swear there's something wrong with that guy…

"S'up, dudes." I said, sitting down at my table. "Hey, Son-Whoa. Is…that...sushi?!!" shouted Grady. "Uh…maybe." I responded lamely. "Can I have one?" he asked, eyes glistening. I laughed. "Fine." I said, handing him one. Nico rolled his eyes at him. "I'm not as greedy as-CAN I HAVE ONE, TOO?!!!" I laughed and handed him one. Zora made a "puppy-dog" face so I _had _to give her one, too. Man, I was running out of sushi for _myself. _I started giving Tawni one but she put her hand in front of the roll. "No, thanks," she said in a monotone voice. I shrugged. "Suit yourself." I said, eating it.

"Wait a minute…how did you get sushi?" asked Zora. Grady and Nico nodded. "Yeah!" I gulped down my 5th sushi roll. "Chad." I said, shutting my eyes in case they yelled at me. "Oh." They all said, not surprised. "You're not surprised?" I asked, shocked. Grady shrugged. "Who else?" Nico said for him. _Phew. I thought they were gonna say I like him…which I do. _I finished my lunch, said goodbye to my friends, and walked to my dressing room.

"Hey, Munroe." There was Chad, in his _Mackenzie Falls _uniform. He looked so…so hot. "Um, Chad, hi!" I said, smiling. He smiled back. "So, Munroe, what time do I pick you up?" he asked, looking at my fan mail. _What? _"P-Pick me up?" I repeated. He threw the fan mail onto a nearby table. "Yeah. I'm driving you to the beach mansion," he said, thinking I knew what he was talking about. _Damn. I thought he was gonna ask me out. _"Oh. Uh, what time do you wanna pick me up?" I asked, cursing myself for using uh, um, oh, etc too much. "8:00?" I groaned. "AM?" He laughed.

"Of course, Sonny!" I sighed. "Okay." I said, looking outside the door now. I did NOT want to be up so early. He frowned. "Wait, we don't have to. I don't wanna do something you don't," he said, making eye contact. "Really?" I asked, surprised. "Yeah." I smiled a little. "Nah, it's okay. 8:00 AM it is." I said, saluting. He grinned. "All right, see ya later, Sonny." He said, clicking his tongue at me, pistol pointing.

Ooh, I hope this week goes by fast.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW...THE MORE REVIEWS...THE FASTER I UPDATE!!! :)**


	3. Summertime

**A/N: THE MORE THE REVEIWS…THE FASTER I UPDATE!!! :)**

Sonny's POV

"Good morning, Mrs. Munroe." I heard a male muffled voice. "Good morning Chad, Sonny's upstairs." I quickly got out of my bed. I looked at my alarm-clock. "HOLY SHIT, IT'S ALREADY 8:00!!!" I shouted. I was sleeping the whole time. God, I hate myself so much. "Sonny?" asked a male voice in my bedroom. "Ah!" I shouted. _Chad Dylan Cooper_ is in my bedroom! "Get out! I'm not ready!" I said, pushing him out of my room.

"Sonny…you're not even dressed yet!" "I know, I'm sorry. It'll only take a few minutes!" I shouted through the door. I heard Chad groan. I quickly looked inside my closet for some decent clothes. I chose a black shirt (that said So Random!) and jeans. I quickly brushed my hair, put some lip gloss on, and my ballet flats. I walked out of my bedroom door with my suitcases (2). "Wow. That was fast." Chad commented. I smiled. "You look nice." I said, noticing him wearing a fancy shirt unbuttoned with a white shirt on the inside and jeans with black checkered Vans. _Oh my God, he is so hot. _He grinned. "Ditto. Come on, let's go." He said, taking both of my suitcases. "Both of them?" I asked. He shrugged. "I need to work out anyway." Chad said, winking at me. I blushed as the both of us walked downstairs.

"'Bye, Mom." I said, hugging her. "Sorry I can't go right now, dear. I have to work. I'll be there at night, 'kay?" she said, pulling me away. I nodded. "See ya later, kiddos" said my dad, ruffling me hair. I kissed his cheek. "See ya, dad." I said, smiling. "Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Munroe." Chad said, politely. Freaky. "Thanks, Chad." My mom said, hugging him. "Take good care of her, okay, son? You're both 16 and I don't want any funny business." My dad said, shaking his hand. I blushed. Great, my dad thinks we're gonna get it on. "Will do." Chad said, saluting him. My dad smiled.

And we walked out of the door.

"Oh, you're not using your convertible." I said, looking at his BMW. He shrugged. "Too fancy." Chad said, putting my stuff I nthe trunk. I laughed. Chad laughed, too. I wish we had a lot of moments liked this: when there's nothing else to do but laugh. We both eventually got into the car. "Can I…?" I asked, touching the knob to turn on Kiss FM. Chad shrugged, turning on the engine. "If you want to," he said, simply. I smiled and turned it on. An old song by the New Kids on the Block was blasting through the speakers. "Summertime." Chad and I started singing along.

Do you remember,  
Or should I rewind,  
To that summer when you caught my eye,  
I played it cool,  
The weather was hot,  
You had the beauty and the beach on lock.

With your flip flops, half shirt, short shorts, mini skirt,  
Walkin' on the beach, so pretty,  
You wasn't lookin' for a man,  
When you saw me in the sand,  
But you fell for the boy from the city.

I was like, "hey, girl, can I get your number"  
I remember what you told me too,  
"Don't call after ten"  
But you know that I did,  
'Cause I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout you.

I was like, "hey, girl, can I get your number"  
I remember what you told me too,  
"Don't call after ten"  
But you know that I did,  
'Cause I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout you.

I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh oh)  
And all the good times we had, baby,  
Been a few years and I can't deny,  
(Oh oh)  
The thought of you still makes me crazy,  
I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh oh)  
I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my mind.  
You're my, my summertime.

Do you remember,  
I'll never forget,  
Touchin' your body all soakin' wet,  
The water was cool,  
The feelin' was hot,  
Kissin' on you while the ocean rocked.

In your strapless sundress,  
Kickin' back, no stress,  
As long as we was together,  
'Cause we were feelin' young love,  
And we couldn't get enough.  
Baby, I could reminisce forever.

And now I'm like,  
Hey, girl, don't you know I miss it,  
And I wonder if you miss it too,  
Never thought it would end 'til it did,  
Now, I'm here and I can't stop thinkin' 'bout you.

I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh oh)  
And all the good times we had, baby,  
Been a few years and I can't deny,  
(Oh oh)  
The thought of you still makes me crazy,  
I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh oh)  
I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my mind.  
You're my, my summertime.

Spoken: Break it down.

Summer ended,  
Winter started,  
It got colder,  
When we parted ways,  
(Spoken: I like this part.)  
As the seasons change.  
(Spoken: Bring it forward, bring it back)  
Winter melted,  
Spring I felt it,  
Summertime will never be the same,  
(Without you. My summertime.)  
My summertime.

I think about you in the summertime,  
(I think about you)  
(Oh oh)  
And all the good times we had, baby,  
We had baby  
It's been a few years and I can't deny,  
(I can't deny)  
(Oh oh)  
The thought of you still makes me crazy,  
(Makes me crazy)  
I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh oh)  
I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my mind.  
(On my mind)  
My summertime.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh yeah.

When the song ended we both grinned.

"PALM SPRINGS, HERE WE COME!!!"

**A/N: If it was short…sorry. I kinda don't have a lot of time on my hands...jk, I do. But sorry if you think it is…please review!!!! The more you do, the faster I update!!! :)**


	4. Conscience

**A/N: plz, review…seriously!!! Sorry for being kinda ooc, but in this chapter I think u'll understand y I did that...i heart u! :)  
**

* * *

Chad's POV

"We're here," I said in a non-excited tone. "I know, right?!" Sonny said in a perky tone. I stared at her for 2 Mississippis. "Um, okay." I had spent the whole 3 hours in the same car with Allison Kay Munroe. It was like a second hell to me. I had to bit the inside of my cheek to be nice to her. I had called the press earlier so _Tween _Magazine's next article was: Chad Dylan Cooper- He's not a jerk after all! But noooooooooo, they just HADN'T come. I was so pissed. I even paid for her freaking McDonald's meal. Where were the voters for the Oscars? I could've won Best Lead Male.

We both got out of the car. "Aren't you gonna help me get my stuff down?" asked Sonny. I rolled my eyes and pressed the button that opened the trunk. Sonny must've been standing to close because the trunk hit her nose. "Ow," she said, holding her nose. _"_Ha, loser." I said to myself. _I think she heard me._ "Gee, thanks, CDC." I shrugged. "You're welcome." I replied.

It took Sonny about 10 minutes to get all of her stuff. "Where's yours?" she asked. "Sonny, this is my _mansion. _It's practically my _second home. _My stuff is already inside." I said, twirling my car keys around fingers. I started walking towards the summer home by myself. "Um, I need help." I heard her say. I turned around. "Okay, Sonny. Listen that was all an act, 'kay"? I said, fed up with her stupid girl problems. She looked confused. "What?" I chuckled. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Would you actually think I would be nice to you?" I asked, twirling my keys again. She frowned. "Maybe." She said, softly. I started walking towards the mansion again. "Yeah, well, welcome to reality." "So it was all fake?" she asked. "Yup." "ALL OF IT?" "YUP." "Even the singing?" Hey, now. The singing was real. Chad Dylan cooper has a voice of an angel's. "Were you impressed?" I asked, smirking at her. She made a small smile. "Kinda. You should go into choir."

I walked to the porch by myself, ignoring Sonny's comment. "OH MY GOD, YOUR HOUSE IS FREAKING HUGE!!!!!" I ignored her. I took out a magnetic ID card and waved it in front of the key hole. The doors automatically opened (2 doors). "What's that?" Sonny asked, out of breath. I sighed. This is probably my billionth time explaining. "Well, this isn't an ordinary house or mansion. Instead of keys, we use cards." I said, waving my white card in front of her. "Just imagine this is the best hotel in the world. Better than the Hilton, Sheraton, and Marriott." I explained, walking inside.

"Oh my God!" Sonny shouted, making her voice echo through the whole mansion. I chuckled. "Welcome to Cooper Manor." I said, breathing the smell of the sea in my home. I took out another white card "This is yours for the next 3 months." I said, handing it to her. "Why do I get one? Why does it have my name on it? Why is there a room number?" she asked. I sighed. "You're a _guest_, Sonny. Besides, you're not going to be the only one." I said, shrugging. "Say what?" "My relatives, my friends, etcetera, etcetera are coming, too." I explained. Sonny's eyes almost popped out of her sockets. "What?!" "Yeahhhh, sorry." I said, sarcastically. We stayed quiet for a while until Sonny broke the silence. "OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE AN ELEVATOR?!" she shouted, poking the gold on the elevator. Jesus, can't this girl shut up? "Yeah. You can use-" _Ding. _She was gone. "Finally." I said, with a sigh of relief.

This is going to be a long 3 months.

Sonny's POV

"Oh my God!" I shouted, probably the 4th time I said that. My room was bigger than my parents' master bedroom. I started jumping around and doing a victory dance. There was huge queen-size bed, a flat screen TV with Blueray, my own bathroom, etcetera. I think I saw Chad's summer home on MTV'S Teen Cribs.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" I stopped. There was Chad, standing in my doorway, holding a Hot Pocket. _Darn. I should've closed the door. _"Jumping around and doing a victory dance." I mumbled. He started chuckling. "Silly little Sonny," he said, shaking his head. I bit my lower lip, feeling myself blush. The hotness on my cheeks felt like I was in an oven. "Where'd you get a hot pocket?" I asked, changing the subject. He shrugged. "Kitchen," he replied, biting into it.

"Kitchen?" I repeated. He shrugged. "Yeah. I have a kitchen in my room," he said, as if it was the most normal thing on Earth. "Wow." I said, knowing nothing to say. He shrugged. I copied him. "Can't you talk?" He shrugged again. I sighed and started butting my stuff into the closet and drawers. I felt Chad's eyes staring at me. _Well, this is uncomfortable. _"I like watching girls but away their stuff as much of the next guy, but I gotta go clean up," he said, taping his foot. "Okay." I said, pretending not to care. _Don't say it…don't say it…_ "Can I help?" I asked, done un-packing. Yep, that's right. I, Sonny Munroe, am a professional un-packer. He shrugged. "I you wanna." "I do." I said, smiling at him. He raised his eyebrows.

_Because you love him._

Shut up, stupid conscience.

* * *

**A/N: sorry if it was so short. My dad deleted my documents (old man!!!) so I had to start over on this. gawd, i was so mad at him..it had over a thousand words...and i cant beleive i forgot most od them!!! Plz review! :)  
**


	5. Friend or Enemy?

**A/N: THANK U ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! I HEART U! ps: I suck at making banners…*hint hint***

Sonny's POV

It's been 5 hours since me and Chad cleaned the mansion. We're still not done and the guys were gonna be here in an hour. This was seriously IMPOSSIBLE. "How many guests are staying?" I asked, moping the marble floor. Chad shrugged, sipping a Coke. "I dunno. Maybe over 50. I'm not sure." I dropped the mop. "OVER 50?!" "I SAID I WASN'T SURE! JESUS, WOMAN!" I picked up the mop. "This is impossible, Chad." I said, using my hands to show how big the mansion was. He shrugged again and sipped the Coke. "Maybe 'cause your NOT HELPING ME." That really made Chad mad. He poured the Coke on the floor, smirking at me. "Guess you have more to clean, Cinderella." I gaped at him and watched him walk away. "I hate you!" I shouted. He didn't reply. The echo of "I hate you" went through the whole mansion.

Why did Chad have to be such a jerk?

***

Chad's POV

"Hey, Aunt Josephine. Welcome back. Hello, Uncle Marc. Hey, Brett! Wassup, cuz?" It was hard to fake my enthusiasm to my relatives and family friends. Really hard. I stood at the doorway, shaking hands, greeting people. Sonny was in the Great Room, sitting on the couch watching re-runs of _Mackenzie Falls. _My relatives hate _So Random! _I watched her, in the corner of my eyes, sitting their depressed. I bit my lip and shook my Uncle Harry's hand. _Apologize, you bastard! _"Mom, can you switch with me? I have to do something." My mother smiled. "Okay, Chad." And she took my place. _APOLOGIZE. _I started walking to the Great Room, ignoring the maids asking if I wanted to taste their food and the servants asking me what I needed. "Hey, Sonn-" "CHAD DYLAN COOPER?" I turned around. "Peter Martin!" I said, shaking his hand. Peter has been my best friend since we were kids. He was on _CSI _while I was on the _Falls._

"Excuse me; I'm trying to watch _Mackenzie Falls _without gagging." Sonny said, turning around. I ignored her. "Sonny, this is Peter Martin. Peter this is Sonny Munroe." I said, pointing at her then him. Peter smiled. "Nice to meet you." Sonny took the hand and shook it without saying anything. "Um, so, Pete, you wanna go play some basketball in the gym?" I asked, breaking the silence. Peter was mesmerized by Sonny. _Who isn't? _"Okay, sure. See ya, Sonny." He said, glancing at her one more time. "Yeah, whatever." She said, watching Mackenzie fight with Devin on the TV.

Peter and I later talked about the shows we were starring in. He took out a cigarette and handed me one. I, Chad Dylan Cooper say "yes" to everything...except this. "No, thanks, Pete. Maybe later." I responded. He shrugged and lit the cig. I gulped and watched him puff rings out. Is this really my best friend?

**A/N: okay, I didn't get the last sentence either...but…you'll just have to wait and see in the next chap!!! :) ps: sorry for the shortness, I haven't had a lot of time adding more!!!**


	6. The New and the Same

**A/N: I NEED 10 REVIEWS TO SEE IF I CAN CONTINUE!!!! :)**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

"Pass the pepper, please," said Chad, across from me. We, Chad's family, and his friends were sitting at separate tables. There was the teen table, the adult table, the young table, and the old table. _Why is it called a Great Room? Like, Living room? Ha, Great Kitchen. _I smiled to myself. "SONNY!" "Okay, sorry!" I said, throwing the pepper shaker at him. "Thanks, I guess." He muttered. "So, how'd you meet Chaddy?" asked a _very _blonde-haired girl next to me. "Err, he stole my fro-yo." I said, trying sipping my apple cider. The blonde started giggling. "Fro yo yo fro yo yo fro yo mo! Hahahahahaha!"

The whole teen table stared at her giggling. "Are you high, Rachel?" Chad said, dropping his spoon. She started giggling again. "Of _course _not!" We stared at her for a couple of seconds, and started eating again. "What kind of name is Sonny?" asked a black-haired guy. "Well, back home in Wisconsin I was always happy so my friends nick-named me Sonny." I explained. He nodded and continued eating. Jeez, are these people dead?

"Ignore me, people." I muttered. I guess they heard me because they _did. _"Chad, how's your mom's modeling career? She looks hotter than ever!" "Oh em gee, I know. I want to look _just _like her when I get older." "How old's your mom?" I asked, not thinking. The whole table gasped. _Jeez, just like the _Falls. "Erm, what did I say?" I asked. "My mother is a very beautiful 32-year-old, thank you very much." Chad said, glaring at me. The girls glared at me, too. 32…that means she had him…when she was…16! Holy fudge!

"DESERT!" shouted a loud voice. All of a sudden, dozens of waiters came out of doors I didn't even notice were there. "What kind of cake would you like, Mr. Cooper?" asked a handsome man in a suit. "Crème de Menthe, please." He said, politely. _Am I going mad? _The rest of the table chose after him. "And you, miss?" he asked. "Uh, chocolate?" I said, blushing. The others chose expensive ones. I chose a stupid ol' classic. The table laughed. The waiter smiled. "How about Chocolate Torte de Mint?" he asked. I shrugged. "Sure, whatever." The table laughed again. I bit my lip. _I knew it was too good to be true. Chad hates me. Even his friends hate me. I can't believe the 'rents made me go to his stupid summer mansion. _

After dinner was over, everyone walked to the Ballroom. _Jeez. I bet Chad's proud to be super-rich. _"Ladies, and gentlemen, my wife and I would like all of you to wear the finest clothes you have. Please, go back to your rooms and change. That is all," said a man, clapping his hands together to get attention. He looked a little like an older Chad. Just a little. There was also a woman standing beside him. _That's were Chad gets it. His stupid good looks._

I walked back to my room, taking the elevator. I pressed the "close" button quickly so that I could be alone. I ran to my room, ignoring the teenagers in the halls, either making our or talking in a clique. I took the card out and swiped it. "Finally, peace and quiet." I said to myself. I opened the drawer and looked for a dress. I chose my black one. (me: if u wanna know wat it looks like, message me. Ill show u the pic)

I put it on, along with my black heals. I took out my necklace my grandmother gave me when I was five. (me: message if u wanna see the necklace)

"Showtime."

Chad's POV

I sat in a chair, watching people dance. I sighed. Not that I couldn't dance. Because there was no one that could compete with me. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, do a mean salsa! "Hey, dude," said Peter sitting next to me. "What's up?" I asked. "Eh, not much," he replied. "Where's Sonny?" he asked. I shrugged. "I dunno. I don't really ca-" "I don't recognize that chick." Peter said, nodding at a beautiful girl. I rubbed my eyes just in case. "Holy shit, that's _Sonny_!" I shouted, shocked. She smiled and looked at me. I gulped. She was breath-taking. Her hair was up in a bun, her eyes were smiling at me, her smile made my stomach flip, and her appearance wasn't plain. But she was still the same Sonny. _Stupid cute. _"Go dance with her dude!" Peter said, laughing at me. I gulped again and walked towards her. "May I have this dance?" I asked, putting my hand in front of her. She smiled and nodded. She took my hand and we danced.

I may never be the same again.

* * *

**a/n: **

does chad like sonny...?!

**plz review and I'll update faster!!! :) I'll be using chad lingo for now on. So, peace out suckaaaaaaaas! :)**


	7. No Time for Bacon!

**A/N: im very disappointed in you guys…only 9 reviews…lol. Jk. Im not that mad. Sorry for the not updating, tho. I've been at tennis camp. :) plz read and review…review now…..REVIEW….lol. kinda short..but..im busy! **

**CAUTION: VERY SHORT CHAPTER THAT WILL MAKE U VERY POed!**

**disclaimer: i don't own swac or bacon...  
**

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

"Eggs Benedict." I said to Erin, the butler.

_Who names a butler Erin...I mean, seriously._

"So, Chad, who ya dance with?" asked Rachel, my freaky cousin.

"All the girls, doy." I said, rolling my eyes at her.

I saw Sonny bite her lower lip. _Stupid cute_, I thought. Peter gave me a look. I ignored it. Rachel rolled her eyes back at me.

"Oh, shut up. Just eat your eggs."

"That's what she said!" said the whole table.

All of us started chuckling.

_Awkward…_

I've been ignoring Sonny since last night. I mean, I don't like her, do I? Chad Dylan Cooper only dates _real _actors.

"Psst, dude!" I whispered to Peter.

"Huh?" he said mouth full of bacon.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I gotta talk to you for a sec."

He swallowed. "Okay. After I'm done-"

"NOW!" I grabbed his arm and we walked out of the Dining Room.

"Whaaat?" he asked in a whiny voice.

"I like Sonny." I said, looking side-ways in case someone heard.

Peter chuckled. "No, shit."

I scoffed. "It's not funny. CCDC does _not _date sketch stars."

"So…don't."

"But I want to!"

"Really? That's sad, dude." Peter said, laughing now.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Can you help me get her?" I asked, crossing my fingers.

"_Dude, _you already danced with her yesterday!"

"But that didn't mean anything!"

Peter paused and started rubbing his chin. "Fine. I'll help you," he replied.

My eyes widened. "Really? I was expecting something in return." I said, smirking at him.

He shrugged. "Do you want me to help or not?" he asked. I sighed. "Fine, P." He grinned. "Here's the plan…"

* * *

**OMG!!! CLIFFY!!!! Sorry for the shortnest! I have tennis camp and I go biking…but…plz review. Reviews make me update faster! maybe..more than 5. im working on the next chapter right now!!  
**


End file.
